Rosalinda Rodriguez
'''Rosalinda Rodriguez '''is one of the two major protagonists in The Macabre Misadventures of Bonito Bebito. Biography Rosalinda was born to a wealthy yet abusive family.At the age of 16,Rosalinda decided she wanted to pursue a career as a flapper. She didn't tell her father of her intentions though, as she was worried about her reaction. (her father wanted her to be a proper lady) She did however tell the flapper, and she was encouraged by the flapper to pursue her dream. She was accepted into the Flapper Academy, and had to reveal her intentions to her father shortly before she left. Learning about her career choice, her father was furious, and his relationship with his daughter sank even lower.Rosalinda enjoyed her four years at Flapper Academy, and she graduated with a degree.At age 18,Rosalinda died and became a ghost.Rosalinda's passion for jazz music came when she was in the 7th grade. She was still trying to find her own calling at the time. She went to her first concert and witnessed the lead performer, Mick Calloway, on stage singing and calling out to her. She took the stage with Mick and suddenly found that the world of jazz was where she was meant to be. Since then, she has seen Mick as a hero in her eyes for giving her the inspiration to sing. Personality Rosalinda's personality is very different from Bonito's.She is generally shown to be rude, shallow, stuck up, sarcastic, and nasty.In the pilot episode, Rosalinda's bullying ways and views toward the common folk are revealed to be a result of her upbringing by her father Preston Rodriguez, who harbors an equal if not deeper contempt for the common social class. Though Rosalinda acts according with her father's teachings, she secretly wants to be better. After standing up to her father, she displays a friendlier and more generous side.Rosa is a wild and joyful girl.What she likes most is singing, playing musical instruments and being with her family. Appearance Rosalinda has short black hair styled into a bobcut. She wears a cloche hat, black dress, a belt wrapped around the dress and black flapper shoes.She also with three black bracelets on each of her arms.In "For Bros About to Rock", it's revealed that she had a completely different wardrobe before becoming a flapper; she had longer hair that went down to her shoulders, a girlish light purple shirt, white earrings, the same square-patterned skirt, black Mary Jane shoes, and white socks worn high. Her nightwear is a purple night shirt. Her swimsuit is a two piece consisting of her signature shirt with a matching bottom. Alternatively, she also wear a purple hawaiian shirt and shorts. Relationships Bonito Bebito Manriquez Bonito and Rosalinda are polar opposites. Preston Rodriguez Rosalinda and her father had a difficult relationship. Priscilla Rodriguez Priscilla don't wanted Rosalinda to be a proper lady. Julie Rodriguez Rosalinda and Julie didnt get along with each other. Trivia * Rosalinda's favorite color is purple, despite the fact that black is her signature color. * It is revealed in "The Van" that Rosalinda sleeps with headphones on, playing jazz music. * Though not necessarily a tomboy, because of her flapper attire she is probably the fourth least feminine ghost after Bonito, Graciella, and Shawn, but she does display some feminine characteristics such as wearing a skirt, and a kind, maternal demeanor(which is something she shares with Valentina). Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:TMMOBB/Characters Category:Students